Part 1 mmmmmmm....rhps
by Ryu Kukyo
Summary: RHPS comes in part 2 i just was having fun here r+r


This is my RHPS fic….it wont be played out till part two sorry….enjoy what I've done so far and Reviews are necessary for my sanity [please help me**] !! (Review Review Review Review Review ……. [Subliminal message from author ] ……Review Review Review Review Review!!) 

Oh yea! Thanx for the help *sniff* I really appreciate it …. Mmmmmmmm could people please be a bit more supportive what I'm trying to do is hard and changing the words of RHPS songs is 'not' easy…………..

Dedication: To Beena and Azharia. Good luck in your exams, or results *whatever* without ye my life is boring……[no one else likes anime^^]

KaraokeAnime crossover style.

_Disclaimer; I don't own them, just watch them, I don't own any of the songs used just heard them throughout my life, count your selves lucky I nearly had them singing the entire song of 'American pie'. Which I don't own either, woe is me! Another thing these will be mainly sixty's songs^-^ [you know what I mean! And for the record I'm very disturbed!!! Be Warned!!!!! *Evil laughter echo's through infinity* And Now Quotes from Shakespeare! #1'Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them.' #2 'True, I talk of Dreams, Which are the children of an idle brain, Begot of nothing but vain fantasy.']___

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!??????????????????

Ryu Kukyo

Trowa, Quatre and Wufei walk on stage wearing Kimonos. 

**All: Three little maids from school are we!**

Quatre looks up, his face is made up like that of a Geisha. 

**Quatre: MMmmm!!! Guys this _isn't the stage production of The Maccado._**

**Wufei: Shit!**

He too is dressed like a geisha girl.

**Wufei: Injustice!! I'm outa here! When I get hold of Maxwell I'm going to kill him.**

All three leave the stage. The curtain comes down and an overly enthusiastic presenter comes out.

**Presenter: Well, sorry folks about that little mix up, the first act will be ready in a jiffy! I'd like to welcome here to our 'End of the universe Karaoke bar', for the first time, The Earth's Defenders'!! Give them all around off applause folks, they deserve it!**

A single clap rings out across the dark hall, a nervous cough proceeds it.

The presenter looks off to the side and nods once.

**Presenter: Right! It seems that our first act is ready, So lets get on with the show!**

The presenter bounds off the stage as the curtain goes up. 

Standing center stage, wearing what look like 1920's 'barber shop quartet' costumes, are Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Heero.

**All: Bah, Bah, Bah, Bah.**

**Heero: Mister sandman, send me a dream.**

**D, Q +T: Bah, Bah, Bah, Bah.**

**Heero: Make 'him the cutest that I've ever seen! Give him two eyes of clover and lots of wavy hair, like Liberachi.**

**D, Q+T: Dadadadadadadadadadadadada!**

**Heero: Mister Sandman,**

**D, Q+T: Ahaah.**

**Heero: Send me a dream.**

Heero nods, and he and the other boys rip off their costumes, and are left wearing pants and silk shirts, [as if I would^^] A scream comes from the audiance and a girl with odango is caught by her friends as she faints.

Trowa steps forward and sings.

**Trowa: You ask me if I love you and I choke on my reply,**

I'd rather hurt you honestly than miss lead you with a lie.

And who am I to judge you on what you say or do,

I'm only just beginning to see the real you. 

The others look at each other unsure of whether to sing in harmony or not, Trowa nods yes.

**All:And some times whe en we touch the honesty's too mu uch,**

And I have to close my eyes a..and hide. I want to hold you till I die,

Till we both brake down and cry.y, I want to hold you till the fear in 

Me subsides!

Quatre is shoved forward by duo and suddenly is wearing leather pants and a leather vest.

Duo tries desperately to contain his laughter.

**Quatre:…… **

Quatre is nudged from behind, and Heero whispers a threat to him, Quatre moves hesitantly forward and begins to sing.

**Quatre:….Wild Thing…..You make my heart sing, you make everything groovy! Wild Thing!**

Wild Thing! I think I love you. But I want to know for sure come on and hold me tight. I love you!

Wild Thing you make my heart sing! You make every thing Groovy!!!!!!!

The group of girls in the front row, Started screaming. Quatre blushed but continued to sing.

**Quatre: after waiting for the music. Wild Thing I think you move me, but I want to know for sure, So come on and hold me tight. You move me!……Wild Thing you make my heart sing you make everything, Groovy! Wild Thing, Come on, come on. Wild Thing.Shake it, shake it. Wild Thing!**

Quatre went bright red as catcalls and screams came from the audience, he quickly steps bake as Duo takes his place.

Duo steps forward wearing his usual clothing, as the music changes to a recognizable song.

**Duo: Though I've tried before to tell her of the feelings I have for her in my heart Every time that I come near her I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start**

Every little thing she does is magic Everything she do just turns me on. Even though my life before was tragic, Now I know my love for her goes on.

Do I have to tell the story, of a thousand rainy days since we first met, It's a big enough umbrella but It's always me who ends up wet.

Every little thing she does is magic Everything she do just turns me on. Even though my life before was tragic, Now I know my love for her goes on.

I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day, and ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way, but my silent fears have gripped me, long before I reach the phone long before my tongue has tripped me, must I always be alone?

**All: Every little thing she does is magic, Everything she do just turns me on. Even though my life before was tragic, Now I know my love for her goes on.**

Every little thing, Every little thing, Every little thing she does is magic, magic, magic, magic, magic, magic….

The crowd is still going wild as all four pilots step forward and change into blue metallic suits from the sixty's. Duo is having trouble standing upright, but controls himself long enough to sing the next song. 

**All: Duke, duke, duke. Duke of Earl. Duke, duke, duke. Duke of Earl. Duke, duke, duke. Duke of Earl. Duke, duke, duke. Duke of Earl. Duke, duke, duke. Duke of Earl. Duke, duke, duke. Duke of Earl. Duke, duke, duke. Duke of Earl. Duke duke duke…….Duo, Trowa and Quatre continue to sing.**

**Heero: As I walk, through this world. Nothing can stop the Duke of Earl. And you are my girl and no one can hurt you. Oh no! Yes I know I'm going to love you. Oh ho! Come on let me hold you, Darling, cause I'm the Duke of Earl. Anda yea yea yea yea!**

And when I hold you, You'll be my Duchess, Duchess of Earl. We'll walk through my Dukedom. And paradise we will share. Yes I_I_I_I know I'm going to love you, Oh ho! Nothing can stop me now 'cause I'm the Duke of Earl. Ahahahahahahahohohohooohhohohohohohoaahahahahahahahaahahaha!

And I know I'm going to love you. Oh ho! nothing can stop me now cause I'm the Duke of Earl.

Anda Yea yea yea yea yea! OOOOOHohohohoho……………..

All four boys bow and run off the stage.

The presenter ran on stage again with an embarrassed look on his face.

**Presenter: Sorry guys, forgot to tell you that tonight is a theme night and you have to dress the part, or we'll dress you for you . O.K.Well what do you think of the Gundam boys medley of songs? Well we'll be seeing much more of them latter on, Right in a bit we'll be having a collection of songs from your all-time favorite movie, but I won't spoil the surprise for you. Right now though we have a real prince of a guy singing a ballad to his Wife. So put your hands together for the guy with gravity defying hair, you guessed it it's Prince Veggeta.**

The presenter ran off the stage again, as a sore looking Veggeta stepped into the spot light growling. He was wearing what looked like an, 1950's, American football jacket, beside him stood Bulma wearing white ankle socks, black shoes, a disturbing baby blue skirt that had a poodle on it, and a pink sweater, Her blue hair was pulled up into a pony tail.

The crowd was going wild, with howls, catcalls and screams. Bulma beamed, while Veggeta threatened the crowd with his big bang attack.

**Veggeta: You can dance, you can dance every dance, with the guy that gives you the eye, let him hold you tight. You can smile every smile, for the man who held your hand beneath the pale moonlight. But don't forget whose taking you home and in whose arms your going a be, so darling save the last dance for me.**

now that the music's fine like sparkling wine, go and have your fun, laugh and say, but while we're apart don't give your heart to any one. Cause don't forget whose taking you home and in whose arms your gonna be, so darling save the last dance for me. Oh baby don't you know I love you so, can't you feel it when we touch, I would never, never let you go I love you oh so much.

Snickering comes from the audience, an a in-audible phrase comes from a girl in the first row. Veggeta freaks. 

**Veggeta: ****NANI?**** That's it! Big Bang attack NOW!**

The girl isn't hit, instead a force field appears out of no where and protects her.

A guy in the back row continues to laugh, Veggeta goes red and screams.

**Veggeta:KAKEROTE STOP LAUGHING NOW! **

If you don't……….

The laughter continued as the group in the back, the Earth's Defenders, looked from Veggeta to Bulma imagining the words being acted out, or worse Veggeta meaning them. Laughter echoed through the hall.

**Veggeta: KAKAROTE! Don't say I didn't warn you! FINAL FLASH ATTACK!**

A beam of energy shoots from Veggeta's hands, to hit Goku full in the chest. Goku is flung against a wall but is still conscious and giggling. 

Veggeta storms off the stage followed by a sulking Bulma.

The presenter came out again.

**Presenter: Thank you, Bulma for choosing that last song. Now here's a young girl that wants to show her true feelings for a certain young warrior. **

The motions for a teenage girl to come up on stage. She does so, as the presenter leaves again.

Duo nudged his friend Heero, and whispered " IS that Raliena? Shit Heero it is!". The music started and every one knew what was coming next. Raliena started to sing.

**Raliena: Where have all the good men gone? Where are all the g……..**

Duo put his head in his hand as Raliena started sing ' Holding out for a hero'.

**Raliena: I'm holding out for a Heero till the end of the night……..**

Heero grabbed Duos shirt and pulled him on stage, 'She's not getting away with this! Mission accepted!' he muttered. 

**Raliene: Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! She shouted, as Heero threw her off the stage. **

**Heero: Oh I can't keep it in, I can't keep it in, I've gotta let it out, I've gotta show the world, the worlds gotta see. [This is actually a song =^-^=] **

See all the love, love that's in me. 

Duo is cringing at the side of the stage and repeating over and over 'He doesn't mean it.'

**Heero: I said why walk alone, why worry when it's warm over here. You've got so much to say, say what mean, mean what your thinkin, think anything. Oh, Why? Why most you waste your life away, you've got to live for today, then it go. Lover, I want to spend this time with you there's nothing I wouldn't do, if you let me know oh oh. And I can't keep it in, I can't hide it and I can't lock it away. I'm up for your love, love heats my blood, blood spins my head and my head falls in love oh. **

Oh, I can't keep it in, can't keep it in. I've gotta let it out, I've gotta show the world, the worlds gotta know. Know of the love, love that lies low. So why can't you say? If you know, why can't you say? ……..

The crowd is silent, looking at Heero most (that don't know him) thinking 'Oh Kami! He means every look at him.', others ( those that did know him) thought ' he never does things by half, does he?'

**Heero: Love, that's the way to live your life, you allow too much to go by, and that won't do. No. **

Lover I want to have you here by my side, now don't you run, don't you hide, while I'm with you oh oh.

And I can't keep it in, I can't keep it in, I've gotta let it out. I've gotta show the world, the worlds gotta see. See all the love, love that's in me. I said, Why walk alone? Why worry? When it's warm over here. You've got so much to say, say what you mean, mean what your thinkin, think anything. Why not! W_w_why not!

Heero got off the stage a smug look on his face, 'I finally stopped her.' he said. Duo remained on the stage, he was in shock and couldn't move.

Raliena had recovered and climbed back on to the stage 'That's it.'she thought, and picked up the mic, music started.

**Raliena: I've been demoralized, too many times. But now I realize, Ah a, no more!**

I'm gonna get me a gun! I'm gonna get me a gun. And all those people that put me down, you better get ready to run, cause I'm gonna get me a gun. I know my destiny, it's like a sun. You'll see the best of me, when I, have got my gun!I'm gonna get me a gun, I'm gonna get me a gun. And all those people who put me down, you better get ready to run, cause I'm gonna get me a gun.

So you think you can push me around, and make me run, well I'm gonna tell you now. I'm gonna get me a gun, I'm gonna get me a gun, and all those people who put me down, ya better get ready to run. Cause I'm gonna get me a gun. [ This is also a song, ^-^' Please, can I have your life?]

Gonna get me a gun, gonna get me, get me, get me, a gun. I'm gonna get me a gun.

While singing this, Raliena had pulled out a gun and pointed it Heero.

**Rei: ****Get over it, he's not worth it! Shouted a girl in the front row. Raliena shrugged thought about it for a while and but her gun away, She then saw the guy sitting next to the girl and smiled, then returned, with out incident to her seat.**

Duo finally snapped out off his shock and returned to his chair, shivering slightly, though he did cheer up when he passed the table in the front 

The presenter never came out again, instead the group of girls in front stood up and went on stage, the younger of the group were giggling, while the oldest three looked dismayed. A silvery blond, who looked both hyper and extremely nervous, led them. She looked awkwardly at the guy Raliena had smiled at. Suddenly they were all wearing very short skirts, and big bows. Instruments appeared in front of the older three, drums in front of a short haired blond, a piano in front of the green haired girl, and a saxophone in front of the eldest a long green haired woman. The leader stood forward and microphones appeared in everyone else's hand, they began to sing.

**All:Shu be do be do be wap wap Shu be do be ………. Etc…..**

**Serena: One fine day you'll look at me, and you will know about what's meant to be, One fine day you're going to want me for your girl.**

**All: Shu be do be do wa wa……….**

**Serena: Your arms I long for There open wide and you'll be proud to have me right by your side. One fine day you're going to want me for your girl. Though I know you're the kind of boy who only wants to run around, I'll be waiting and some day darling you'll come to me when you want to settle down Oh!**

The guy in the front is no longer smiling but instead looks a bit upset. And perhaps Darien has a right to be up set. After all his girlfriend wasn't singing to him.

**Serena: One fine day we'll meet once more and then you'll want to love you through 84. One fine day you're going to want me for your girl.**

**All: Ahhhhhh………**

One fine day you're going to want me for your girl.

Darien gets up on the stage and is dressed in a tuxedo, Serena is surprised and forgets to leave the stage. The Presented looks upset but shrugs it off and hands around a survey for the feature length show. Duo gets an evil glint in his eye and hurries to talk with the people in the crowd. Darien starts to sing

**Darien: they say that you're a run around lover, though you say it isn't so. But if you put me down for another I'll know believe me I'll know. 'cause the night has a thousand eyes and a thousand eyes can't help but see if you are true to me so remember when you tell those little white lies, that the night has a thousand eyes.**

Serena puts one hand to her mouth as the other reached for Darien.

Serena: Darien, I'm so sorry! How long have you known? 

Darien: Not long. Well I guess we're over then. There's just one thing…

Serena nodded, tears were spilling out of her eyes and she bit back a sob.

Darien: Who is it?

Serena mouth opened but no sound came out. The audience were silent, and Darien looked around for the guilty party. A teenage boy with a long chestnut braid slowly raised his hand. There was a shocked gasp from beside him and Heero whispered his name in disbelief. 'Duo…??!!?'. Duo helped Serena off the stage and Darien said one sentence to him as he passed 'take care of her.'

Darien went to sit at the back of the hall. Relena got up and started to follow him. Heero went to sulk in the corner, Mina got up and went over to him 'Gay huh? We'll see I can change that.' She thought happily as she sat down next to him and gave him her most winning smile. A short time latter Darien was heard shouting '**_Get away from me, you psychotic Bitch! You are disturbed! Ahhhhh!! Get the Fu*k away from me!' . [Sorry Relena fans, but this way I don't have to upset the Mamoru fans out there^^]_**

Relena ran from the hall. Two people stood up from a near by table. A green haired girl who had an evil glint in her eye and a single thought in her head 'mine, mine, mine'. And a dark haired boy who ran after Relena 'Miss Wait! **No! Don't go………………out there…… to late, I guess no one told her about the void out side *sigh* I hope she won't be missed that much…..' 'Gohan don't worry about it!' Said a younger boy and Gohan returned to his seat.**

The presenter returned on stage holding the results of the survey.

**Presenter: Okay guy's you ready to see the feature presentation? silence Okay then would the following people please come up on to the stage for your costumes……Oh dear….. Ahem …..*gulp* ………………….The presenter looks around nervously and goes on to read the list. **

Please if you could come up here quietly when your name is called, …………………

AN.. HeHe I'm evil =) so what did you think? [hint Review] 

Well the RHPS is in part 2. It's Very long and I have Pre's {evil exams made to torture me and my friends [G-luck Beena] =(}soon. If I get over 10 reviews for this by next week I'll put part 2 then, if not *shrug* I'll Study and part two wont be up till *thinks* Mmm April I think.

SD.. of the author [a curly red haired thing, with blue eyes ] jumps up and down excitedly "Chocolate..Chocolate..Chocolate…" 

Suddenly she pulls a long stick out of nowhere, her eyes shine Evilly.

"You! Give! Me! Cookie! NOW!"

But no one gives the 17 year old sugar addict anything.

*Pout* now a blade appears on the stick Oh Kami! who gave the SD a scythe??

"WANT COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

***Snickers* I suggest you run now she hasn't had chocolate all day and is homicidal.**

Image of the SD author chasing the reader slowly fades out.**__**


End file.
